Normality Is Key
by FenrirDarkWolf
Summary: It's a normal day in The World That Never Was, let's watch! Happy XemSai day!  Normal yaoi and yuri pairs, if you do not like the aforementioned pairings, then do not read this fic.


**A/N: Happy XemSai day everyone! This was written for it! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way, if I did, the CO team wouldn't have died.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saix's POV-<strong>_

I stood in my usual spot, under Kingdom Hearts, with my clipboard in hand, watching the chaos that was my fellow Organization members.

"Axel! Let go of me!" Roxas yelled.

"Aww, a good-bye quickie in the bathroom then?" Axel asked, and I inwardly sighed at my former friend's perverseness.

Roxas seemed to think over it, before nodding and leaving with Axel, this was normal.

Zexion and Demyx were on the couch to the right of me, being normal as well.

"Awww, why can't we be like that Zexy?" Demyx complained.

"Because Demyx, I am sophisticated, and as such, will not have a quickie in the bathroom," Zexion explained.

"Sophisticated nothing Zexion. If you were, you wouldn't be so loud at night while I'm trying to sleep," Lexaeus commented.

"Oh shut up Lexaeus, please, I bet even _Xion_, whom, I may remind you, lives at the end of the hall could hear you," Zexion argued.

I shook my head at their banter, they were always like this, even when we were Somebodies, the arguments usually went 'Who was louder?' and 'Which one would give out first.' and, of course Demyx would be blushing through the whole argument, while Xaldin would just stay quiet, staring.

Oh, and speaking of Xaldin, he seems to have gotten in the argument, typical.

"Shut up you two!" he yelled at them, being the ender of arguments, again, typical.

_Great, just great, this insanity has made me think I'm broadcasting this all the way to Wonderland, _I thought.

Marluxia and Vexen were in a corner, the botanist trying to convince the scientist to check out this new plant of his, quite typical.

"C'mon Vexy! Pleaseeee!" Marluxia begged.

"No Marluxia, I have work to do!" Vexen yelled.

Marluxia looks sideways, before coming up with a decision, "You top tonight." That was a first.

And with that, Vexen smirked, and they went along their merry way.

I inwardly chucked at this, he did not know of IV's sadistic tendencies.

Xigbar and Luxord were in the comer, playing strip go-fish.

Yes, you heard that right, strip go-fish.

"Got any twos?" Luxord asked.

"Pfft, as if. Go fish, and off with the pants," Xigbar said.

Luxord sighed, stripped out of his pants, and drew a card.

That was normal, too normal.

The females, Xion, Larxene and Namine, were huddled on a couch gossiping about the male members, typical female behavior.

"Did you guys here that the Superior and Saix finally got together?" Xion asked the other two.

"What? No way!" Namine yelled.

"Totally! Girl, I actually walked in on them once!" Larxene said.

I tched, so it was Larxene who walked in on us that day.

I walked over to them, "You three have missions, don't you? Xion, you have to do a heart collection in Agrabah. Larxene, don't you have to preform retcon in Atlantica? Namine, don't you have work to do at Castle Oblivion?"

They grumbled, having their gossip time interrupted, and yes, I sent them to the world they hated the most.

"Oh, try not to talk about my sexual encounters while I'm in here."

They looked as if they were going to die, oh well, that's normal.

I saw a figure walk into the room, none other than Xemnas himself.

"And speaking of normality, good morning Superior," I said.

"Hello Saix," he said.

And, to complete the normality of the day, we kissed, rather passionately.

Axel and Roxas stopped mid-step when they came back in.

Zexion, Demyx, Xaldin and Lexaeus stopped their bantering and looked at us in a knowing way.

Xigbar and Luxord, looked at us, then went back to their card game.

Marluxia and Vexen looked at us before slowing walking away, back to the garden.

The trio of females just stopped, then giggled and squealed.

Normal, everything was normal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I don't know what this is either.**


End file.
